oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Oret Andanan
" I am Oret, son of Garn, son of Avero, son of Andan, of clan Andanan! Fear my name, you of lesser birth!" History Born to a loving couple of Oread parents, his father being a paladin and his mother a cleric, Oret was serving Haven as soon as he learned to breath. His father was a lifelong paladin, in a long line of paladins. His rules were strict, his discipline immediate, and his love unconditional. Oret had the importance of order and station chiseled into his mind from a young age. His mother doted on him, always doing things to make him happy. In this environment, Oret became both extremely dedicated to his training a pillar of strength for Haven, as well as highly judgmental and borderline racist. He came to look down on anyone who was not directly working to protect or improve Haven. He looked down on anyone who was a "lesser" race. He looked down on anyone who was a criminal or worshipped any gods not aligned to his moral code. He even came to look down on other paladins who were weaker than him. However, as a child this attitude usually resulted in him making few friends, and many enemies. Being a bully with little muscle taught him to occasionally hold back on his pronouncements of another's incompetence or weakness, after many, many bruises. His father continued in his duties as a paladin, fighting on behalf of Haven and its people against the forces of evil. His mother continued to heal and council those who required aid. Oret was left with unguided free time in which to further engrave his arrogance into his personality. He joined the ranks of the paladins as soon as he was able, but his twisted view of the world followed him. The Andanan clan followed the minor god, Ragathiel, a rather successful Empyreal Lord who fought against evil. However, he was indeed lesser, only attaining a small fraction of the deific powers of the likes of Seranae. This only added to the amount of persecution he would face once he proudly trumpeted his lineage and beliefs in crowds of people. It didn't help one bit that he was shorter than most everyone else. He was totally unprepared for the many humiliations he faced at the hands of his teachers and other students in the academy. Never before in his life had anyone had the chance to look down on him and gotten away with it. Yet here, in the place where he was supposed to shine the brightest and proudly carry on his family legacy, he found himself too weak to stand out. His arms may have looked like rocks, but the muscles within were hardly greater than an ordinary man's. His skin was not hard, like his father's. Facing persecution from those he viewed to be of inferior status, Oret became incredibly stubborn. Oreads are known for being set in their ways. Literally nothing could change Oret's mind, he became absolutely determined to show everyone that he was of the greatest clan, with the most honor. Fighting his way through the academy, Oret learned how to perform on the field of battle, albeit in an odd manner, which was befitting an odd man. His stubbornness and unwillingness to bend to anyone's wishes earned a little respect, as well as animosity. This did not phase Oret, who proceeded to graduate in the middle of his class. In his mind, the instructors were simply jealous of his pedigree. By the age of 75, Oret found himself a full on paladin, so he left his home in the nearest mountain range to Haven and started his own journey across the world. Everyone would soon see that those of clan Andanan were not to be trifled with. He would beat them in the head with his shield and scizore if anyone dared question otherwise. Appearance Oret is a short and stocky man, only just reaching five feet tall. Despite his diminutive size, his body is sturdy like the mountains he hails from. His hair is an odd green color, made up of small crystals. He inherited this trait from his father, who also bore the crystalline style. His skin is a light gray, nearly alabaster in coloring. Despite his rocky appearance, his skin is soft and flesh-like. Oret never leaves home without his spiky shield, his scizore, and his banded armor. He feels undressed without the tools of his trade, and even sleeps with them. He rarely ever seeks to dress in something else, simply because he knows his armor and weapons are what best suites someone of his lofty title. Personality That being said, he has an eye for fashion on others, particularly women, but he would never admit to it even on the pain of death. It simply adds to the derision he feels towards those beneath him. If they aren't an Oread serving Ragathiel as a paladin for the city of Haven, and they can't dress well, they really don't deserve the right to walk with their heads held high. Oret's arrogance and bull-headed stubbornness often put him at odds with everyone around him. He doesn't mind it, though, as the opinions of inferiors do not matter to him. This almost always leads to him underestimating opponents or overestimating himself. If someone ever manages to earn his respect, he holds them with almost religious reverence. Friends Nobody, as of the current date, has managed to put up with him. Enemies Officially, nobody has become his enemy. Realistically, most people who meet him wouldn't mind putting a dagger in his throat. Aspirations Oret will most certainly one day prove to the entire world that he and his clan are the best paladins to ever exist, and that no servant of the gods is as skillful and admirable as he is. Nothing will stand in the way of his vision. Given the long lives of the Oread, he believes the his ultimate victory is inevitable. All the forces of evil will be vanquished with a single swing of his scizore. Category:Inactive